


Cells

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dying Dean, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, F/M, Ghost Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing you recognize except for Aline. Hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cells

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognize except for Aline. Hope you enjoy this!

Dean was standing on the opposite side of his bed. Sam had gone to Bobby's to get the things that Dad wanted. Just then, Aline walked in, her fists clenched tightly as she stared at Dean's body.

Tears were falling from her eyes as she sat down by his bed. He ran over to her and knelt next to her.

“Hey! It's okay,” he reassured her.

The brunette didn't look at him, but he sat down on his bed just to look at her. Her blue eyes were red, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

“I don't want to lose you, Dean. I-I can't!” she whisper-shouted.

Dean went to wrap his arms around her, but he remembered that he couldn't. “You won't lose me, Ally. I'm not leaving you. Ever.”

“I don't want you to leave me. I know I sound selfish, but I don't give a damn! We need you. Even though you can be a dick sometimes.” She grabbed his hand in hers, her whole body shaking as she wiped her eyes.

“Thanks for that,” he replied sarcastically.

“You didn't deserve this life. Yeah, you're helping people, but this shouldn't have been your life. I know we probably wouldn't have met each other. Hell, I know I wouldn't be here right now. My bastard of a father would have gotten his way probably. We'll never know since things turned out the way they did.” She laughed humorlessly. “I can't believe how much easier it is for me to tell you this stuff. I mean, you're in a freaking coma because of a stupid demon and Scutt Farkis.” She paused for a few minutes, moving her hand to stroke his face.

“Hey! Even though I'm comatose, no chick flick moments.”

She stopped, slightly smiling before Dad came in. Aline turned to face him, glaring. “What the hell, John?”

“What are you talking about, Aline?” he asked, feigning confusion.

She stood up. “Quit playing games with me! I saw what was on the list you gave Sam. I know what you're gonna do. I don't like it, not one bit. How about you let me talk to him? I know he wants it, and we can't let him have it and you know it! Dean wouldn't want you to give it to him.”

Dean looked between the two of them, feeling confused. “What the hell?” he asked, repeating Aline's question.

“Don't talk about him like he's dead.”

“You think this is easy for me? Watching him die? I get that it's harder for you since he's your son, but I lo-care about him, too!” Aline shouted.

Dean looked at her, not sure if he heard her say what he thought she almost said.

Dad just looked at her with a slight smile on his face. “How long?” he asked.

Aline blushed and turned toward Dean's body again. “A while. I just...didn't really know until now. Dammit, John! I don't want to lose him!” Dean saw the tears begin to fall again. “I can't lose him!”

Dad walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, not saying a word as she cried into his chest.

  


  
  



End file.
